


Art for the story "Set my Soul on Fire" by OMG_WTF_YEAH

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">Summary provided by OMG_WTF_YEAH:</span><br/>When legendary card counter, Rodney McKay, rolls into Vegas and meets good-natured conman-on-holiday John Sheppard, he seems a natural choice for Rodney's card counting team. As John learns the ropes, the two men foster a friendship and chemistry that could turn into something more if they could ever find time to themselves.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for the story "Set my Soul on Fire" by OMG_WTF_YEAH

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Set My Soul On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250362) by [omg_wtf_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah). 



> Summary provided by OMG_WTF_YEAH:  
> When legendary card counter, Rodney McKay, rolls into Vegas and meets good-natured conman-on-holiday John Sheppard, he seems a natural choice for Rodney's card counting team. As John learns the ropes, the two men foster a friendship and chemistry that could turn into something more if they could ever find time to themselves.


End file.
